Last Day Alive
by Blue Mage Quartet
Summary: *Limstella Centric* She found herself uncharacteristically wondering if she had ever been whole and complete. Human.


**Last Day Alive**

**AN: First FE fic, but I love the series to death so hopefully more shall come! Anyways, Limstella is one of my favorite characters ever, and I felt that she could have been explored more within the game. Thus, the idea for this fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone on the cracked, aged ruins leading to the inner chambers of the infamous Dragon's Gate. Small tufts of grass poked up from weather and time-hewn rubble, several buds of flowers blossoming hopefully in the evening sun. To behold the sight was to see a peculiar mix of destruction and birth.

The raven-haired, slender-framed figure guarding the entrance took no notice.

Blood red lips that never smiled nor frowned. Skin so pale that is was almost translucent. Bright, yet vacant, golden eyes, devoid of any emotion that would paint her as human.

The morph known as Limstella clutched the faded, thick tome closer to her frame as the sounds of war grew ever closer. She could feel the overwhelming strength of her master's magic seeping throughout her skin, saturating her in darkness and corruption like a thick, suffocating blanket.

The woman knew she would not last through the day. Whether or not she died in this battle or survived, her body- cloak and flesh and blood and hair- would crumble to pieces due to so much power.

An icy breeze brushed across slim fingertips- she even felt snowflakes stinging her pale cheeks- as she prepared the most powerful spell in her possession. The Bolting tome lay at her feet, the attempts of calling upon lightning to strike her enemies from afar draining it of power.

As frigid crystals swirled around her, a sharp, burning pain drilled through her gut. Tears ripped throughout her form-fitting cloak, blood seeping the fabric. Lesions, bruises, cracks peppered her frame as she chanted the language of Anima magic.

A foreign, internal heat- a stark contrast to the chill in the air around her-suddenly caused Limstella's pulse to pound. The morph's vision became tinted with rust colored hues, her imitation of a heartbeat quickening. She suddenly had a violent urge to hit something.

She touched the cracked, pale skin of her cheek, as if to feel the bubbling wrath inside of her, "This is merely a construct…just a trace of the emotion called anger that Lord Nergal has given to me."

Something else coursed throughout her being- a kind of inquisitive little ripple, one that was thirsty for knowledge. Information.

Limstella was startled at this strange new revelation inside her head. She was a single-minded creature of determination; her only purpose was to gather quintessence to empower her master and help him call dragons into the world. There was no past for her to be curious about.

There was no reason _for _her to be curious. Yet, the questions came.

Limstella began to wonder.

As the sun glinted off the steel of the advancing troops, questions danced around in the head of the morph.

Nergal had molded and created the morphs of the strongest Black Fang members- Ursula, Jerme, Kenneth, Uhai, Brendan, Lloyd, Linus, and Marquess Laus. From the quintessence she had robbed from their bodes, torn from their still-beating hearts, the dark druid had made unholy puppets- base creatures that had no thoughts, feelings, or wills- that wore their faces.

Limstella, too, wondered if she had once been a human woman. She pondered if Nergal had possibly stolen her essence, her life, and made her into his devoted follower with nothing left of her humanity.

Another flash of heat, fury, roiled from deep within her. "This… is not real. I do not have human emotions, I cannot feel hate, sadness. These… are merely shadows," Limstella spoke, her light voice artificial and monotone. However, the anger inside continued to ferment and spark about, creating flashes of heat in her gut.

Nergal had not even seen fit to make her complete. She was not even truly feminine; she lacked the vital parts of the female anatomy that allowed the bearing and sustaining of a child. The morph was just a husk with a woman's face.

Limstella's curiosity plagued her as the army grew ever closer. Her mind was bombarded with questions about a past she may or may not have had. Seeing the close, immediate bonds between several pairs of soldiers- a crimson armor clad knight protecting a teal haired Pegasus rider briefly came into her line of vision of the battlefield- made her conjecture whether or not she had once felt that way about another person.

Had she ever been able to love someone? Was there someone to whom she would give everything or do anything? Did she ever feel the heat and urgency of passion and lust? Was she ever in the arms of someone who made the world fall away, made everything perfect?

Did she ever have a family? Friends?

Limstella desperately tried to banish these thoughts away and focus on the battlefield, "Lord Nergal… did you want this to happen? Did you want to confuse me?" Her voice was lost, pitiful, a drastic change from the lack of emotion and vitality.

Other thoughts stormed her mind relentlessly. Had she ever been able to feel the sun on her face and the wind in her hair? Did she once see everything as beautiful? She suddenly found herself wanting to know what her personality had been like. Optimistic and cheerful? Vain? Cruel?

She caught a small glimpse of the green haired mage, Nino, and her silent companion, the Angel of Death, Jaffar. Had she ever been able to continue despite adversity and the overwhelming feeling that the whole world hated you, like the pair of former assassins had? Had she ever known a life outside of Nergal's employ? Outside of the Black Fang?

A glint of steel in the evening sun shone in the corner of her eye. Limstella focused the attention on the woman in front of her- long green hair in a ponytail, nimble form swathed in Sacaen clothing, blade drawn to her side for a slash.

"I shall take your life and your essence," Limstella proclaimed, the dark magic granted to her from her Lord Nergal coursing through her veins, "all in the name of my master." Faster than the eye could see, the young woman charged through the flurry of snow and ice for a slash before stepping back. A young nomad fired an arrow seconds after, successfully embedding it in Limstella's shoulder.

As the blood soaked her clothing, Limstella felt a wave of nausea; her legs felt soft, unsteady, the pierced flesh from the wounds started to ache. Confused as her body seemed to defy her, she looked up, surprised to see blue eyes meeting her golden ones.

Eyes that were shining with… was the emotion glinting in his eyes sadness? Was it pity?

"Is… this pain?" She asked, her face cracked and worn, hair shifting in the breeze. Slender arms clutched to her side, her eyes begging for a response, anything to know whether this new sensation was human.

The fiery-haired lord drove his blade through her chest as an answer.

Limstella gasped, her knees buckling beneath her as the young man withdrew his sword from her breast. She could feel herself slipping away, life ebbing and staining the grass red. Her eyes witnessed rapid bursts of color, mirroring the hallucinations in her mind.

"_Oh, please don't let me die here. I want to live. There is still so much I need to know. I want to know if this is true, genuine. Please someone tell me that I am not false, that this was real. Please…"_ Thoughts swirled around inside her head of their own volition; Limstella lacking the strength to process what was happening to her.

"Was I ever whole? Was I ever… human?" Limstella whispered, her body slowly dissolving into nothing.

A tear, one that she vainly hoped formed by _real _sadness, _real_ pain, even though she knew as she died it was fake, slid down her cheek as she spoke her last words.

"I am not human. This body and this heart are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow."

* * *

**AN: Well, this turned out a little different (and not as good) as I had hoped. It was quite fun to write, though, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
